Stage Fright
|base_rank = |base_atk = 58 |base_hp = 450 |atk_per_lv = 58 (394) |hp_per_lv = 450 (3,060) }} ---- seconds when dropping below HEALTH|SA2 = Inflict a second DOOM when defeated with a BLOCKBUSTER}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Stage Fright is quite straightforward to play as you do not need to pay attention to your SA abilities, since they will proc naturally during the fight. Note that she is one of very few characters that can inflict HEX (others being Rainbow Blight and Red Velvet). To trigger the Hexing effect, you must plunder down the enemy down to a quarter of their hitpoints, then use the remaining time to finish them off while their Signatures are disabled. Strategy * Fairly simple to use, play offensively with her and deal as much damage as possible to trigger her first SA. The point is to focus mostly on her first SA, the second one is handy to bring down stronger foes, but for that to happen you must be defeated with a blockbuster. So, if you want to proc the second SA, bench up her and avoid getting your TAG INS blocked. When the enemy has a blockbuster loaded and is about to use it, switch in to Squigly so she can take the punishment and DOOM the enemy. * She is one of the fighters who can be attained very early in the game, so investing a bit on Stage Fright doesn't hurt, also it can be used as a main fighter while you don't get a gold/diamond variant. * If you have plans on using the Second SA as well, consider bringing a character with the ability to ressurect fallen allies, such as Valentines with the Forbidden Procedure. Key Stats * First focus in her SA abilities, the Wyrm Tail will also help you on the long run as it's one of the main strenghts of Squigly variants. * Invest some ATK% points into her to maximize her damage potential. * Then invest some HP% and DEF points to increase her survivability. * It's adviced to pick up moves/blockbusters that can inflict CURSE, so the enemy will be unable to avoid the DOOM and HEX effects. * For the Marquee Ability, either works well with Stage Fright. It is up to personal preference. Playing As Stage Fright is good against two types of enemies: *Any variant that relies on "last resort" SA's, like: *Big Top. She actually completely nullifies both of Big Top's SA's! *Last Hope. Same situation as Big Top. *Dead of Winter. Yet again the same situation. However, you should always try to kill these variants before HEX runs out, or before they tag out. Variants that rely on Blockbusters to kill : *Heavy Reign gets a lot of meter through critical hits to either side. *Dark Might's SA2 can easily work against him if he manages to insta-kill Stage Fright with a BB3. *It is however '''always '''recommended to bring another strong fighter in the match with this method. With Drag and Bite or Silver Chord equipped, she's also great for removing any buffs that might be standing in the way of her opponent's death, like Final Stand, as her CURSE prevents any new buffs from appearing. Notable variant is Meow & Furever. Playing Against best variants to use against Stage Fright are variants that don't use blockbusters like: *Double has great combos using specials only *Harlequin for boosting special move damage *Support Surgeon General and Sketchy due to immunity shutting Stage Fright down completely Category:Bronze Variants Category:Dark Variants Category:Prize Fight Rewards Category:Squigly Variants Category:Variants Category:Squigly